ElsAnna Week, 2014
by ElsAnnaSpaz
Summary: I know I'm pretty late with this one, and I'm sorry for that, but it needed to be done. Anyway, this is just a little thing I whipped up during the week, and if you read the title, then you should know that it is ElsAnna. Rated M for a reason. REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN FROZEN. ALL COPYRIGHT BELONGS TO DISNEY.
1. Chapter 1: Cuddles

Anna sat in front of the fireplace inside of the castle's main library waiting for Elsa to be done with her work or whatever she had to do. Anna knew her work took a while but this time it seemed like forever.

"Where is she?" she murmured to herself, crossing her arms over her knees and resting her head on them. She let out a big sigh as she looked over to her right and picked up the portrait she brought with her—the one Elsa gave to her for a birthday present. She held it in front of her, focusing mostly on Elsa. She noticed that her left arm was holding Olaf, but couldn't find her right arm until after about six seconds where she saw her sister holding the princess' own.

"She's holding my hands?" she questioned, bringing the picture closer. This immediately had the princess wondering. "Who made this picture? I don't remember posing for this. Did Elsa make it? It doesn't feel like ice, and she never told me she could draw this amazingly. Maybe Kristoff? No, doesn't seem likely. Olaf probably couldn't either. Did she hire someone to do this?" All of these questions remained unanswered for now.

Anna took a bit of time to collect her thoughts and focused on her sister again. She admired how Elsa was holding her hand in the picture. She knew it was a tiny subliminal message that told how she loved her in some sort of way, but without other people knowing their more intimate fondness with each other. This made her love the picture even more.

"I love you, Elsa! You're so beautiful!" Anna said as she smiled and hugged the painting.

"You're beautifuller!" a familiar voice said from behind. Anna jumped a little in surprise as she heard her sister's unexpected voice and felt herself being pulled into a position. Elsa was holding her from behind, putting her arms around Anna's torso just below the picture.

"And I love you, too." resting her chin on Anna's left shoulder.

"Elsa! There you are! Where were you?" the princess asked, relaxing into her sister's embrace. Elsa giggled.

"Just over there." she said, gesturing her head back before kissing Anna softly on her neck.

"You were here the whole time?" Anna questioned with the slightest bit of anger.

"Yup!" the queen said with a smile, holding Anna tighter.

"Why didn't you say anything? Do you know how long I waited for you?" the princess yelled, a little louder than she should have. Elsa covered her mouth trying not to burst out laughing.

"I was spying on you; seeing what you do when I'm not around. By the way, you're adorable when you're alone."

"Well, don't do it again! It's not fun when I have to wait that long!"

"Okay, I'll TRY not to." Elsa replied with much enthusiasm.

"Thank you." Anna relaxed once again. The two sisters stayed in that position for a few minutes, both enjoying each other's warmth and comfort. Anna had completely forgotten to ask about the portrait that she had set aside; Elsa's love seemed to be the only thing she cared about when they were together. After a little while, Anna remembered a position that their mother used to do with her.

"Here, wait, let me-"

"Nope!" Elsa cut her off, denying her sister's attempts to move.

"Elsa, c'mon! I'm so tired, and my legs are asleep." Anna whined, hoping the queen would listen to her plea.

"Nuh uh, you said you wanted me, and this is what you are getting!" keeping Anna in place. The princess struggled with only the little amount of energy she had left to liberate herself. Alas, her efforts were in vain, and only had one last idea to try and break free of her sister's grasp; it seemed to be the only option, so she had to go for it.

Elsa let a sharp cry out when Anna slid her arm down her sister's side and quickly clenched her behind. This loosened the grip she had around her, and used it to her advantage. Anna turned around and planted her lips onto her sister's. Elsa eyes shot wide open as she was taken aback, but quickly relaxed into the kiss and let go entirely. The kiss ended almost as soon as it started, and Anna finally had the opportunity to change her spot. She sat to the side of Elsa and draped her legs across her sisters so that their legs would make sort of a T shape, and Anna could rest her side on the queen—exactly the way their mother used to do with Anna, except she would have been sitting on top of her lap because of her young age.

"There we go." Anna whispered softly, resting her weight against her sister. "This is how Mama and I used to cuddle. I'd be sitting on her lap, she would read me fairytales, I'd always ask where you were, she would always say a different answer, and I eventually lost track…" Anna noticed she'd accidentally been talking to long and made the assumption that her sister was annoyed. "Oh, sorry… I'm rambling on. I'll just stop talking…" clearing her throat nervously.

"It's alright, Anna. It's actually cute." Elsa said, nuzzling her head slowly on hers. A long silence was the only thing that followed as they both decided to relax in all of the other's warming love. After that time, she sensed that the princess was becoming sleepy again, so she made sure that she'd lull her asleep as soothingly as possible. She stroked Anna's strawberry blond hair that she found oh so adorable gently and tenderly; basically anything that Anna possessed as her own personal trait, Elsa saw beauty in.

"Oh, Anna, my beautiful snowflake, how I love and adore you." Elsa whispered between kisses she planted atop her sister head. Within a few minutes, the princess had fallen asleep, and Elsa took it upon herself to carry her back to bed. As she was now the only awake entity in the castle, it was safe for her to do whatever loving thing she wanted to the beautiful being in her arms. One thing in particular had the queen pressing her lips against her sister's while she closed her eyes to really enjoy this little treat of Anna in her possession. She only wished Anna were still awake, so they could both share this, but would not dare to wake her.

"Goodnight, my little snow angel." she cooed softly as she tucked Anna into bed and kissed her head once more. "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss

"How about this one? You like red don't you?" Anna said, holding up the bottle.

"Not really my colour." Elsa replied. The two sisters sat across from each other on top of Anna's bed painting each other's nails. Since her sister had now been freed of all distress from her powers, Anna wanted to do the things with Elsa that had been gone for all those years. Both of the girls thought it was a good idea to catch up on those activities, and today was the day of painting nails. Anna didn't remember Elsa being this picky when they were kids, though. She was so stubborn about what colour she liked or didn't like, it nearly drove Anna insane. Elsa seemed to really enjoy bugging her sister. She didn't actually care which colour Anna chose for her fingernails, it just made her laugh when she was annoyed, but Elsa did in fact know her limits of teasing.

"Alright… uh, how about this one? It matches your dress." Anna said, holding up a light blue bottle.

Elsa paused for a moment and looked at Anna. Her lips slowly turned into a grin because she knew if she refused, Anna would just give up and probably pout at her while she lay down atop her bed; but Elsa wouldn't take it that far today; she also really liked the colour anyway.

"Yes, I like it!" she finally replied.

"OK, good." Anna said as she let out a sigh of relief. She held out her hand as a sign for Elsa to give her hand over. The queen acknowledged what Anna wanted and held out her right hand into her sister's palm. The princess held her hand and began to gently paint her nails. She eventually got to her ring finger, but stopped as she felt Elsa's hand turn quickly from cool to warm. Though, this wasn't just any kind of warm; this was warmth that was recognized by fondness. Anna quickly set down her nail polish and looked up at her sister after a moment, thinking that she was probably very confused. However, Elsa only showed a smile as their eyes locked. While they stared into each other's eyes, they found themselves in thought about what more they could be. They eventually got to the point where they could potentially be more intimate lovers, but then realized they never even had their first kiss in their newfound love.

Elsa's smile slowly faded away. Anna somehow knew that she was thinking about their relationship and realized that the disappearance of her smile was a sign that something was wrong with it. This made Anna a little nervous as she thought that Elsa was displeased with something she had done. Anna knew she had to do something, or it could have been the end of it.

Instead, Elsa took the first move. She clutched Anna's hands and pulled her in close for their first kiss. Elsa was quite surprised at how Anna barely even reacted to it. She believed that since it was their first kiss and she suddenly just pulled her in that she would've reacted at least a little bit more, but no. Anna always wanted this ever since she had a thing for her sister.

The kiss lasted about seven seconds, and both the girls slowly backed away and locked eyes once again. They then drove into another kiss, which was much longer and powerful. Both of their tongues tried to dominate as Anna's hands slowly rose up to Elsa's face and tenderly rubbed her cheeks. Elsa pulled Anna closer, then gently made her way so that Anna was on the bottom of the two. Elsa moved her mouth to Anna's bottom lip and started sucking it slowly and delicately. This gave Anna a chance to catch her breath for a minute. Anna moved her hands over to Elsa's hips, breathing deeply, and moved her tongue back towards her sister's lips. Instead of doing the normal kissing thing again, Elsa grabbed Anna's tongue with her lips and sucked on it, moving up and down on it like a popsicle. As the queen did this, her sister let out a long and deep moan. Elsa smiled as she heard her sister moan for her whilst still sucking lightly on her tongue. The sounds Anna made were like music to her ears; every time she moaned she was driven more by lust.

"Anna, Elsa! Are you guys in here?" Olaf called, opening the door to Anna's room. Elsa nearly fell off the bed as she jumped away from Anna when she heard his voice. The princess sprang up and caught her sister's hand, preventing her from falling off. She quickly grabbed the nail polish and pretended like she was about to put it on Elsa's nails.

"There you guys are. What are you doing?" Olaf said with big smile.

"Just painting nails." Anna said, trying her best not to sound suspicious, even though she was heavily panting.

"Why do you look tired." the snowman asked, tilting his head a tiny bit.

"Oh…" Anna paused. She was at a loss of words. "It's nothing don't worry about it."

"Alright then! I'll just go sniff some flowers or something." he said before exiting. The sister's relaxed and looked at each other. Elsa smiled and gave her sister a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you for not blowing our secret." Anna returned the kiss.

"No problem."


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

Darkness surrounded Elsa. Everywhere she looked was nothing but black.

"Where am I?" she asked to herself, still looking into endless darkness. The queen was wobbly in her steps as she tried to figure out where she would go, cold and shivering.

"Shivering? Why am I shivering?" she thought to herself. "Are my powers gone? Is this what it feels like to be cold?" Elsa, the queen of ice, never knew until now what it was like to feel cold. She became anxious, wondering if her powers were gone for sure. How did this happen? She tried to think of something different, though it was extremely hard.

"Anna?" she called out, hoping that she would respond and that she was safe. "Anna!" she called out louder.

"Elsa…" she heard her sister say quietly from behind. It sounded almost as if she was in pain. The queen immediately spun herself around, only to see what appeared to be a single spotlight in the distance shining down on her sister who was on her knees and chained up. Her arms were secured and held up to the sides by two separate chains, and her head was fastened by what appeared to be a brace locked around her neck, stable by two other chains that locked into the ground.

**For visuals, you can look up Kratos chained.**

"Anna!" she said with lots of concern as she started running toward her. She stopped in front of her and knelt down before trying to lift Anna's head up. Either her temple was locked in place or she was refusing to look up, because when Elsa attempted to, she wouldn't budge.

"Anna, what's wrong? Are you ok? Who put you here? Are you hurt?" Elsa said in a panic, still cold. Anna didn't respond. "Anna?" she said once more, begging in her mind for her to answer. Anna's head slowly tilted up and faced her with her eyes closed.

"Anna?"

"Elsa…" Anna whispered. The princess then shot her eyes open. Elsa looked at them, only to see nothing but gaping holes with blood pouring out of them. The queen fell back and nearly had a heart attack as she witnessed the horror in front of her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The princess then screamed. Elsa quickly covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut as she burst into tears.

"ELSA! WAKE UP!" she heard her sister yell. The queen suddenly felt weight on top of her and was being shaken furiously. She opened her eyes to find her beloved sister who looked completely fine straddled on top of her.

"Anna!" she said with a great big smile. The queen quickly pulled her in as tight as she could as she squeezed her in a much needed hug. She kept sniffling and continuously pouring out tears with no sign of stopping as Anna rubbed the back of her neck.

"Shhh, Elsa. It's OK. It was just a bad dream. You're fine." Anna softly cooed, trying her best to comfort her sister as she still wept in her arms. "Elsa, I love you and I'm not gonna let you go, OK?" she said after a long kiss to her cheek.

"Queen Elsa, is everything all right? We heard screaming." Kai called from outside her door. Elsa could nearly not reply. Her voice was so shaky.

"Yes… I'm fine… just a bad dream." she muttered her best not to sound weak.

"Uh, can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine." wiping some tears.

"OK then. Call me if you need anything." he finished before leaving. Anna gave her a swift kiss on the lips.

"Are you OK now?" Anna asked still extremely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elsa said between sniffles, trying to calm down a little bit. The princess moved her right hand from her sister's back onto her chest to feel how fast her heart was beating. It was still going at an incredible pace, even though she had calmed down a lot. Anna could only imagine what sort of insane nightmare she had if her heart was pounding at this rate. To ease her trauma, Anna used her own remedy for when she had nightmares.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anna asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know." the queen replied, covering half her face with her right hand and holding Anna's hand with the other.

"C'mon, tell me what happened." Anna said as she sat up straddling her and smiling just to try and lighten the mood a little bit.

"Well, I… I learned what being cold feels like for the first time." actually giggling for a sec.

"Really? What else happened?"

"Um, it was… very dark, I walked around a little bit… uh…" She then paused for a moment. Anna sensed something was still wrong. Elsa looked very uneasy as she continued.

"I called out for you, and… you were chained up. I walked over to you to try and tilt your head up." Anna knew Elsa was about to bawl again. Preventing anymore tears, the princess gripped her hands tight and cooed softly to her.

"Actually, don't worry about it. I don't want to see you upset again. Maybe you could tell me in the morning?" Anna asked with a smile.

"Yeah, OK, that sounds great." Elsa said, nodding her head, trying her best to smile. Anna kissed her sister on the lips again and moved beside her to lie down. Now acting like more of the mother, the princess held her close to her chest and nuzzled her face gently into the top of the queen's head. For the rest of the night, the two of them would be pressed tightly in loving, comforting, and gentle embrace.


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday

It had been an hour after the conclusion to Elsa's twenty-second birthday party, and Anna wanted to give her one last present. She already gave her sister a bunch of presents like stuffed animals, books, pajamas, and chocolate covered strawberries, but she felt as if she needed just one more tiny little one.

"OK, we're almost there!" Anna said excitedly, pulling a blindfolded Elsa. The princess opened the doors to own room and sat her sister down on her bed.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Elsa said, confused on what Anna was planning to do with her.

"No, not yet." Anna positioned Elsa to the center of the bed and laid her down with all of her limps spread out a little bit. Elsa heard her walk away and grab something that sounded like chains. She heard her sister walk back over and suddenly felt something being attached to both her wrists and ankles. Elsa attempted to feel what was on her wrist, but couldn't move. This made her very excited.

"Anna, what are you doing?" asking both confused and thrilled. The queen imagined the possibilities that her sister could do to her right now. The thought of Anna taking her restrained body on the bed made her extremely wet, and it was only going to get better.

"Remove your dress, please." Elsa swiftly did as she was told and whirled her fingers around to fade her dress away. Anna then removed her blindfold. Her vision was a little blurry, but only after a few seconds could she see four figures standing around the bed—Anna, Rapunzel, Jasmine, and Belle—all wearing very revealing clothes. She remembered that Anna thought it was a good idea to invite different princesses from their kingdoms to come and celebrate Elsa's birthday. The queen wasn't too sure at first, but eventually agreed to the idea. The princess had planned and given them each a different role to do to Elsa before the party even started.

Her heart began racing as each princess slowly removed their clothing. Her center was warm and so greatly wet. After each girl was fully exposed, they began moving to their positions. Rapunzel had the job of licking the genitals, Jasmine and Belle's job was to suckle on the queens bosoms, and the princess of Arendelle was going to play with her sister's mouth anyway she wanted to.

Anna kneeled beside her sister and began the attack, kissing Elsa intensely like she never had before. Elsa could barely move her lips at her sister's pace by the way everyone was pleasuring her. The way Belle and Jasmine licked around her hardened nip, and the way Rapunzel repeatedly probed her tongue between her slick wet folds made her struggle in the chains that bound her limbs down, barely making her able to catch up with what they were doing. Her breath became deeper with each lick Rapunzel gave to her, slowly getting closer and closer to her climax.

Elsa let out a deep, long moan loaded with sexual pleasure—a sign to the girls to keep doing what they were doing, but harder. Jasmine and Belle began to move their hands lower on Elsa's body, feeling the sides of her wet folds, rubbing for her clit whilst Rapunzel kept thrusting her tongue inside. Anna was still kissing Elsa ferociously, easily dominating her, tasting every section inside her mouth whilst running her fingers through threads of her hair.

Each girl joined in on the fun as they kept hearing Elsa moan. They too wanted some sort of release and began pleasuring themselves. Jasmine and Belle used their extra hand to push inside of their own centers, giving Elsa more lustful licks as they felt the desire they wanted. Rapunzel was in on it too, drilling both her tongue and her fingers into Elsa's core while using her other hand to do what the others did. Anna, on the other hand, moved herself on top of her sister's mouth, making it so that Elsa would lick her slick core.

The queen let out another long moan right into her sister. Anna could only giggle as she kept hearing her sister moan for them. She found it somewhat funny how she had no way to resist what was being done to her. She had to just take what they gave and accept it.

"Ohhth, Amna!" she incoherently spit out in desire as her sister sat on her. Anna only smiled as she knew that each girl, especially her sister, was extremely close to their peaks, including herself.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" the girls moaned loudly after a few minutes as each of them spilled out their juices. Elsa came all over Rapunzel's mouth, lifting her chest as high as she could in the process and pulling as hard as she could against her shackles, nearly breaking Anna's bedposts, which were connected to the chains. All four of the girls exited the bed and clothed themselves as Elsa slowly recovered from her high.

"Thank you, ladies!" Anna cheerfully said after they were fully clothed, leading them out the door afterwards. Anna then returned to her sister on the bed and released her from her bindings, only to curl up on top of her shortly after.

"That was one heck of a present you gave me there!" Elsa said, smiling while holding Anna and rubbing her soft head.

"I'm glad you liked it, but it was also a thank you for giving me the best birthday last summer." Anna replied, tilting her head up to look at her sister. Just then the queen remembered the birthday she threw for her sister and remembered how she thought she ruined it with her cold.

"Still think I ruined-"

"No!" the princess yelled, cutting off her sister. "You gave me the best birthday last year, and don't you say you ruined it because taking care of you was the best present anyway!" Anna scolded.

Elsa was surprised by the way she snapped at her. She found it adorable how she was hostile about something so simple. She wiggled her eyebrow at Anna, as she was a little turned on. The princess wiggled it in return and gave her a kiss before resting on Elsa's chest to fall asleep, using her breast as a cushion.

"You're so wild!" she whispered, rubbing the top of her head and held her tight as she slowly fell into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5: Secret Admirer

Anna was woozy as she slowly got up from her bed remembering the activities she did last night with her sister.

"What were we thinking?" she angrily said to herself, reimaging the moment when the two of them tried different alcoholic drinks, such as rum, vodka, whiskey, and tequila shots . She had a massive headache as she approached her wardrobe and looked at her mirror. Anna stopped in her steps as she saw something written in red on it, but couldn't make it out for a few seconds because her vision was so blurry. She walked closer to it, only to see that it said: "_Such a beautiful princess I see before me." _

"What? Who wrote this?" Anna said, confused before straightening up and staring at it for a moment. She looked over on her shelf to see that her red lipstick cap was popped off. Her lips formed a smile, and she giggled, "Oh, Elsa… I got to get her back for this.

Putting on a dress and fixing her messy hair, Anna exited the room and made a sharp left turn just before seeing Gerda a few feet in front of her, nearly slamming into the poor woman.

"Princess Anna, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I'm looking for Elsa. Have you seen her?" she said speedily.

"Oh, yes. I believe she went into her study to read." As soon as Anna heard where Elsa was, she took off, barley letting the poor woman finish.

"Thank you!" Anna said, waving back as she dashed to her sister's study.

"Such a nice girl!" Gerda said with a smile.

Meanwhile, the queen sat quietly in her study happily reading her book and enjoying a crumpet. She shortly heard a knock at her door, immediately knowing it was Anna because of the pattern she performed. Elsa was eager to hear what the princess had to say, since she rarely came into her study. Setting down her book and crumpet, Elsa rushed over and opened the door happy to see her sister who seemed a little mischievous, hence a certain look in her eyes.

"Elsa..." Anna pushed herself in her sister's study and looked around the room to make sure no one was listening. The princess pulled her sister in by the hips, "So you didn't even bother to put the cap back on, huh?" grinning ever so devilishly. The princess saw Elsa's face turn from happy to befuddled.

"What are you talking about?"

"My lipstick. The mirror. Don't play dumb with me." The queen just looked even more confused.

"Anna, what are you talking about?" Elsa asked very genuinely. Anna couldn't detect any sort of lie.

Anna eased off her lover, beginning to feel a little sense of dread, "The message this morning?"

"Anna, what message?" The princess looked off to the side and then quickly back at Elsa.

"Nothing. Never mind." said the princess, giggling as if nothing ever happened, and hugged her sister. Elsa planted a kiss on the peak of her head.

"I love you." she said to Anna as she opened the door. Anna paused for a second, then turned around quickly and kissed Elsa on her lips.

"I love you, too." and carried on with her day.

Anna didn't turn back. She was in one of the deepest of all thoughts. She played the scene in her head over and over, especially Elsa's face. Elsa looked genuinely confused—not a trace of any lies or that playfulness that Anna could always sense no matter how strong Elsa's façade was. The possible truth lingered onto her. Perhaps there was another that was watching her.

However, Anna did not spill to Elsa and tell her what was happening because she didn't want a scene and for her to worry if it were true but also wanted to try and play along in case her sister was joking around. Whatever the answer was, Anna figured she'd find out soon enough and decided to stroll back to her room.

The next morning, Anna woke up feeling much more relaxed. She did her usual routine in the morning—getting dressed, brushing her teeth, fixing her hair, etc—and went prancing around the town to see what's what. After a few minutes, a little kid standing alone in the crowd caught her attention. She was crying and looking around—probably trying to find her mother. Anna didn't like seeing people cry, especially little kids, so she went over to help her. Anna remembered that she had a fake flower in her front pocket that came with the dress. Having an idea, she pulled the flower out, but felt as if something else was in it. She quickly dismissed whatever she felt and knelt down in front of the kid who just looked up at her with a few shed tears in her eyes as she handed her the fake flower.

"Here you go!" Anna said, smiling, trying to be as comforting as possible. The kid didn't say anything for a moment as she continued to stare into Anna's eyes.

"Thank you…" the kid said in return for the flower.

"Are you lost?" Anna said to the little girl.

"No… I have to get bread for my mama, but the man looks scary." the kid cried, pointing to a food stand. Anna turned around to see a tall man with a big mustache standing in front of a booth with fruits, vegetables, and loaves of bread.

"Don't worry. Stay here. I'll get it for you." The girl watched as Anna headed over to the man and eventually return with the bread.

"Here you go! You take that to your mama now, OK?"

"Thank you!" the little girl cheered, smiling and jumping up and down. She hugged Anna's knees tightly and ran off home.

"Good kid." Anna smiled. After a moment she remembered the thing she felt in her pocket and quickly pulled it out to see what it was. It was a folded piece of paper, and on it read: "_Your eyes sparkle. Your hair reminds me of the orange sunset falling into the ocean in the distance. My great love for you grows stronger every day. You are absolutely beautiful!"_ Anna tilted her head up after finishing and chuckled.

"Alright… Let's find out, shall we, Elsa!?" she whispered, folding the piece of paper and shoving in back in her pocket. She decided to go find Elsa again and tell her what happened.

The princess searched and searched for hours to find her sister, but was nowhere to be found. She asked everyone she came across, and strangely no one knew. Anna became extremely worried.

"Where is she?" Anna asked herself, pacing in her room. "How do none of the guards know where she is!? Like, really!?" The princess continued to ask questions. She eventually came up with her own theory and stopped in her steps.

"_What if it's true…? What if I actually do have a stalker? What if that stalker knows who I love? Would he have taken Elsa!?"_ Anna seemed to have no other reasons to why she was gone but that. She became infuriated. "I'll stay up tonight and wait until he comes in! And when he does, he better tell me what he did with Elsa, or I'll kill him!" When she went to bed that night, she kept a knife by her side and hid under her blankets and waited.

And waited.

And waited until eventually she heard her door screech open slowly. She became very scared and nervous. Her head shook uncontrollably and her palms started sweating as she heard footsteps approaching her bed.

"_This could be it! If I fail, he could kill me in an instant. I only got one shot!"_ She saw the person's hand slowly and quietly put a piece of paper underneath her pillow, slightly sticking it out a bit for her to see in the morning. The princess gripped her knife tight.

"_Now's my chance!"_ Anna lunged forward to push the person who was wearing a thick coat against her wall and pointed the knife at its throat. "Who are you and what have you done with Elsa!?" Anna said, sternly. The figure didn't respond. "Answer me, or I'll stick this right through your throat!" Anna still waited for a reply. The figure giggled, sounding very familiar. Anna quickly turned the person around so that its face was more visible in the moonlight.

"Elsa?" the figure grabbed Anna before she could react and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Yes, it is me, my love!" the queen said after breaking the kiss, giving Anna the most lustful stare.

"Elsa, you had me worried sick! Where were you?!" she said, setting down her knife.

"Hiding. I told everyone not to tell you where I was."

"Why would you do that? Do you know how scared I was?" Anna continued to ramble on again as she did very often. Elsa quickly silenced her by putting pressure on Anna's centre, nearly making the princess fall over as her knees buckled from the surprise of pleasure she felt. After she regained balance, she returned that lustful stare to Elsa.

"Not important." Anna said, biting her lower lip. The two sisters made their way to Anna's bed and spent the majority of the night caught in one another's naked body.


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy

Elsa made her way through the castle quietly humming her song, Let It Go, to herself as she continued on with her daily walk. She commonly took the same route and focused on something different every time, trying to find things that were unnoticed or different. Walking was her time of peace and quiet. She made it clear to everyone not to talk to her when she walked unless it was urgent.

She eventually arrived at the palace main doors and slowly pushed it open. From across the courtyard, she saw Anna and Kristoff talking at the front gate. Elsa was always worried that somehow if Anna had spent enough time with Kristoff that she would eventually fall for him again. However, Anna had a new lover now, and knew that she'd never fall for Kristoff; though, the thoughts still haunted Elsa. Curiosity suddenly took over. She quickly closed the left door and hid behind the right, which was open a bit so that she could peak through.

"Yeah the ice business is great this year!" Kristoff excitedly answered Anna. The two friends were happily talking together just enjoying one another's company. The princess was still good friends with Kristoff, but no longer in a relationship with him. Although, Kristoff, on the other hand, had no idea that Anna had fallen for someone else, so he still believed that he was still her boyfriend. She never told him about the feelings she had for her sister because she didn't quite know how to. She still liked Kristoff as a friend and enjoyed talking to him, but if she told him about her and Elsa, he would probably never speak to her again.

"Well that's good!" Anna smiled.

"Yeah… well, um, I've got a few things to work on, so I'll see you later." Kistoff said standing up straight. The young man looked down on Anna and slightly pulled her in for a quick kiss. Anna knew that this was coming, since he did this very often after they talked, and never enjoyed it once. Though, she did not protest, as it would have been a sign that something was wrong with their relationship, and she wasn't really the one to break hearts. Instead, she decided not to speak of their relationship and, in return for not doing so, had to suffer through each kiss that was received.

Elsa was overwhelmed with betrayal as she witnessed her sister kiss Kristoff. Her fear had suddenly come true. Although, she wasn't as mad as she thought she would have been. After a moment of thinking, she was more jealous than angry.

"That should have been our kiss." she thought to herself. She looked up to see that Anna was making her way right toward the doors. The queen quickly threw herself into one near closet and waited for Anna to pass by, so she could confront her about the kiss. The princess opened the doors to the castle and made her way closer and closer. As she slightly passed it, she felt a hand grab her and pull her in. Anna yelped in fright, taken by surprise. She could just faintly see her sister in the darkness that looked at her angrily.

"You're not cheating on me are you!?" Elsa asked strictly.

"No, Elsa, of course not! I love you! What are you talking about?" Anna whispered, confusingly, not knowing anything.

"I saw you kiss Kristoff! What was that all about?"

"You did? Oh… Elsa, I didn't mean to. If I told him that we are together, then…" Anna rambled off trying to convince Elsa. The queen soon noticed her innocence and started to feel guilty for accusing her for cheating. Elsa silenced Anna's rambling with a deep, loving kiss, and moved her hand down towards her sister's center and lightly teased it. Anna let out a long breath, bending her back, so she could give her chest to Elsa. Unfortunately, her sister just stopped and stared back.

"Elsa, what are you doing? Touch me!" Anna demanded, desperate for her sister's love. The queen did not respond. Instead, she just giggled and exited the closet. Anna knew what Elsa was doing—teasing her for fun. The princess quickly knew exactly how she could get her back for this. The definite answer was jealousy. When Elsa was jealous from other men flirting with Anna, she would have her that night like she never had before, sending a message that she loved her more than anybody. Luckily, she knew just how to do it.

The next day, Anna met at the exact same spot with Kristoff and began to chat like they usually did. Anna wasn't paying much attention to Kristoff at all; she was waiting until she saw her sister, so she could do her little thing.

"Anna, are you OK? You seem a little distant." Kristoff said in an attempt to get her attention. She snapped back as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just… thinking." making up an excuse. Finally, to her left in one of the windows, a moving figure caught her eye. Anna knew now was the time as she met gaze with her sister for just a mere second. She draped her arms over Kristoff's shoulders and kissed him deeply. The princess wasn't satisfied with the kiss at all, though. She just rolled her eyes and looked back at the window. It would all be worth it. Elsa turned around after spelling out something with her ice powers on her window.

_My room, 3 minutes!_ it read. Anna quickly broke the kiss and ended the conversation as fast as she could, although, difficult because Kristoff wouldn't shut up. She somehow managed and hurried off into Elsa's room. She was greeted by her sister who had her knee up on the bed, slightly showing the light blue lingerie she made herself and an icy whip in her hand.

"Shall we begin, my princess?" Elsa said whilst gesturing a luring motion.

"Yes, we shall!"


	7. Chapter 7: Modern AU

Anna pressed her ear up against Elsa's bedroom door and heard what sounded like heavy breathing and fabric rubbing together. She kept hearing silent but sharp cries being formed from her sister. Anna became extremely curious and needed to know what was happening inside the room. She slowly turned the doorknob until it opened and peeked inside, only to find Elsa with her eyes tightly closed shut as she pet herself in her desk chair. The sight of seeing her sister rubbing her center made Anna greatly aroused and felt that she was a little wet already. She quickly but quietly closed the door after a few seconds noticing that she was peeking for too long. Anna wanted to have her sister so badly. She longed for the one day her dream might come true, and now since Elsa was already in that state of desire, she thought of no better time to try but now.

"Elsa?" she called as she walked in. Her sister immediately shot her eyes open and nearly fell out of her chair when hearing her sister enter the room.

"Anna!" she panicked, quickly moving herself into a normal position and placing her phone face up on her desk, not realizing she didn't lock the screen. Anna didn't see Elsa holding her phone until now and became curious of what was on it. She moved closer to the desk, trying to see what picture in her phone she was aroused by.

"Why is your face all red?" Anna said, sounding as innocent as possible.

"Oh, nothing!" Elsa replied, taking a quick glance at her sister before staring at the ground; she became redder in the face as Anna came closer. Her sister finally made her way to the opposite side of her desk and could finally see the picture. The picture was none other than herself. She now knew that Elsa, her sister, the girl she wanted to have her first kiss with, loved her back the same way she did. Anna tried as hard as she could to hide the excitement and joy she felt inside. Her mind exploded with different thoughts and emotions as her dream somehow came true.

"Anna is something wrong?" Elsa said, confusingly eyeing her sister. Anna broke from her mind.

"No, nothing's wrong!" She moved closer to Elsa and eventually made her way until she was straddling her knees before hugging her tightly. "It's just that I love you so much!" Elsa didn't protest. Instead, she returned the hug and attempted to smile.

"I love you so much, too!" Elsa replied, making tiny circles with her fingers on Anna's back. Both of the girls' happiness sky rocketed as they heard their love for one each other being expressed out loud. Elsa relaxed, and both of them had a huge loving smile on their face which they could not put away. Anna still longed to have her way with her sister, so she slowly moved her left hand from her back to her hip, and even slower, rose up her hand to gently cup Elsa's left breast. Her sister's immediate reaction was pulling Anna tighter, a signal to Anna that she enjoyed what was happening and wanted more. Anna moved her head to the side of Elsa's and began kissing and sucking her neck tenderly, leaving hickeys. Elsa's arousal grew and started slowly thrusting towards Anna. Anna even began thrusting back, causing both of their centers to surge with pleasure when they collided.

"Oh…" they moaned at the same time. Anna rushed her right hand down to Elsa's core while still squeezing her breasts slowly and affectionately. Elsa bucked as she felt her sister's hand dive underneath her panties and lightly touch the outer rim of her puss that was greatly wet. Anna smiled into her sister's neck, still giving her wet kisses all over, feeling her sister's love and pleasure through her reactions.

Elsa moved her leg in between Anna's so that she could let her sister have some of the love, too; she sure didn't want her sister to feel left out in this certain activity. Anna quickly caught on to what her sister was doing and started out slowly pushing up and down her sister's leg. Anna let out a big gasp, and it was now Elsa's turn to smile—but only for a moment.

Anna pushed her finger as deep as she could inside of Elsa and wiggled her finger around, giving Elsa the pleasure she deserved, since she interrupted her. Elsa was about to let out a yell, but before she had the chance, Anna crashed her lips onto hers, muffling her cry, still grinding against her leg. Elsa arms seemed to have a mind of their own and lifted up to cup Anna's breasts, rubbing them and squeezing them more aggressively, yet still lovingly. Anna continued to push inside of Elsa and soon pressed in another finger. Elsa could barley handle it as she became weaker and more submissive, giving herself to Anna more easily. Anna could only smile into her sister's lips as she knew that she was close, very close.

"I saw what you did." Anna said teasingly, their faces still pressed up together.

"What?" Elsa said. Her cheeks flushed red as she realized Anna was talking about her little time alone. She became extremely embarrassed, but just then reached her climax, so she did not have time to think about it. Elsa came hard all over her sister's fingers, drenching them in her cum, not knowing that Anna came at the same time inside of her pants and leaking onto Elsa's leg.

The both of them had a moment to catch their breath and wake up from their highs. Anna was the first one to regain full consciousness and waited for Elsa as she sat atop her legs. Elsa slowly recovered and saw Anna lustfully licking the cum off her fingers and smiled.

"You… saw me?" Elsa asked, looking at the ground to hide her embarrassment.

"I did, but it doesn't matter now. We are lovers now, aren't we?" Anna said in an attempt to cheer Elsa up as she grabbed her face and gently turned it towards her.

"Right." The two girls locked eyes with each other for a moment and hugged it out, ready to live their life in a more intimate love.


End file.
